


Unbound

by genericwalnut



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Light Bondage, Minor Injuries, lewd stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericwalnut/pseuds/genericwalnut
Summary: Helen tries to catch Eve as she escapes on her plane, only to be captured herself!





	Unbound

Elastigirl burst into the captain's quarters, puffing from the ordeal of being thrown about the plane’s cabins like a ragdoll. Her eyes lock onto Evelyne, and she roars, lunging forward. Eve pulls back on the control stick, the inertia shooting the hero in the wall behind her. Eveylyne is wearing an oxygen mask. As the cabin depressurizes, Elastigirl struggles to her feet only to collapse as her lack of air makes her dizzy

“Hypoxia, huh?” Evelyne said bemusedly, watching the delirious hero crawl towards her, mumbling incoherently. She almost pitied her. Their sleek black gloves clawed at Evelyn’s legs, desperate for what, her mind could not even grasp. She was dieing

Evelyne checked the controls. The plane was in the process of stabilizing - correcting the sudden jerk skyward of the nose to throw off Elastigirl. It didn’t need her immediate attention so she looked back at the woman at her feet. Her lips murmured senselessly, her eyes drooped. Eve felt sick looking at her, maybe from guilt or vertigo

She couldn’t tear her eyes away. The vision of her father lying face down in a pool of his own blood surfaced to her mind. Elastigirl collapsed, closing her eyes. Evelyn watched the hero’s heavy chest rise and fall, slower each time. She checked the controls again, but her mind was elsewhere

“This is stupid” she told herself as she hoisted the woman into the co-pilot seat. She worked quickly, digging through her bag for something, anything to restrain the dying woman. She had no extra hypno-goggles. She made only enough for each hero to have one. She would have made extras, but Elastigirl’s persistence into the Screenslaver case made her have to accelerate her plans

Some makeup, a large bulky cellphone prototype, and a spare watch. A wallet, a small notebook. She needed a wire or some sort of rope, at least to tie Elastigirl's hands. Elastigirl’s head lolled on the seat and her eyes drooped open, glossy.

Evelyn’s blood rushed and her head was pounding. Her inventive mind scrounging for some hope. Why do I care? She screamed at herself. Why?

She looked at Elastigirl again and saw the sun shine over the glossy elbow-high gloves that were part of the silver outfit made for her. Evelyne had ordered it herself, after meticulously studying old footage to get her measurements. Eve ripped the glove off her arm and tied the hero’s wrists together, knowing damn well that it was next to pointless. Elastigirl would no doubt find a way out of it faster than she could even tie the damn thing. The other glove was ripped off and used to secure her ankles together. 

It was uncharacteristically messy for her work, but it would have to do. The material was as resistant at least as leather, so it might not get ripped through instantly-unless there was a cut already present. Eve yanked an oxygen mask from the ceiling and stuffed in on Elastigirl’s face. She wasn’t breathing

Evelyne pressed controls on the dashboard to re-pressurize the cabin. After tilting the copilot seat as far back as it would go, She ripped off her mask and Elastigirl’s and put her mouth against the older woman’s soft lips. She forced her air into the woman’s lungs, reapplied the mask on her own face, and then started pushing against the woman's chest as well as she could. She had only seen this done on TV. horrified, she heard a soft cracking noise as she pushed down too hard on an already bruised rib. Her hand came away sticky with blood that pushed its way through the tight suit

“Wake up, damn you!” She screamed and struck the woman across the face with her clean hand. She hadn’t meant to knock off her mask, but she looked down at the hero’s bare face. The soft, bleary eyed Helen Parr blinked and grunted in pain

Evelyn stared, her mouth slightly agape. This woman wasn’t supposed to have a face. She was just supposed to be a pawn in her schemes, an unknown hero to be used and thrown away.

Helen’s eyes blinked, trying to see. She caught a glimpse of Evelyne and immediately pulled at her restraints. They held, for now. She was breathing hard, and the sudden effort had caused her wound to surge with pain

“I’ve got to get her to a hospital” Eve thought. “That’s some sort of internal bleeding; I must have cracked something”

Relief washed over her, though, and she quickly tried to compose herself. She dropped her mask and air tank on the ground and kicked them aside.

“I told you it was going to be a bumpy ride. You should have gotten off while you still could,” Eve said half heartedly. The struggle had drained her, and she was still wrestling to figure out why she hadn’t just let the heroine die. She sat back in the pilot seat after resetting the copilot’s. She looked out the main window, pretending to seem aloof but watched the bound woman carefully out of the corner of her vision

Elastigirl was puffing again. “you … saved me” she said, through pained effort. “ Why?”

Evelyne wasn’t sure. “Seemed like a waste” she said tonelessly. Then immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut

To distract herself, she scooped the mask off the floor and applied it to the hero’s face

“Don’t worry, I don’t recognize you, and i don’t care to find out who you are” Eve said quickly noticing the look on Helen’s face

“Where are we… Where are we going?” Elastigirl forced out.

“Dunno” Eve answered honestly. “ You sound pretty bad. Maybe I should take a look at you,” She clicked the autopilot button and stood.

Elastigirl wriggled in her restraints, but decided to wait to escape until more of her energy returned. “Turn yourself in, Evelyn. They won’t punish you as badly if you cooperate”

“I wonder” She said. Her palms were getting sweaty from nervousness. They moved along Elastigirl’s body over her wound, below her large breasts. She grunted in pain. Evelyn flinched away, then resettled her hand more gently.

“ I don’t want to go to jail” She said after a moment, hoarsely. She found herself staring above her hands, at the hero’s chest. She saw that Elastigirl noticed her stare and pretended to have been thinking. She cursed her burning cheeks for giving her away

“What are you going to do with me?” Elastigirl asked, through the throbbing pain.

Evelyne glared at her for giving her more questions she couldn’t answer. She pulled away and slouched in her seat again, weary from the thrills of the day. She checked the navigation. They were hours away from anywhere, now that she had burned through the booster thrusters. She had nothing ahead but open sky and ocean for dozens of miles

Elastigirl took a moment to test her restraints. They were made of her skid-proof gloves, too tough to break without tools. They were tied hastily, but securely. She tested shrinking her wrists with her powers and felt the restraints loosen. She could escape any time now, but she was still breathless from the injury. She would be ready soon, though

Eve was watching the horizon, with a lost look on her face. She had no tech and no future, except in jail, and the one who would put her there was only a few feet away in an adjacent chair. She couldn’t just kill her, even if it was the sensible thing to do. She felt her blood pressure start to rise with each heart beat, as anxiety filled her chest like ice cold water. She wished she could start this day over and try again. She wished she was back in her bedroom at home, so she could sleep away her failures and come back with a fresh mind. She wished that the image of her father would stop burning behind her eyelids, reminding her of the mistakes she had made.

Whenever she was stressed from working too hard, she would go to her luxurious bed with a couple bottles of champagne and put on some music to touch herself to. The urge was creeping upon her now, but her grim-faced passenger was giving her a hard stare, as if trying to will the life from her bones. She remembered irkedly that there was a small set of bottles in the mini fridge next to the controls. She opened it and looked inside, and was surprised at how unmarred they were, despite the crazy flying that had been done earlier. 

Her raging headache and pounding heart were making a convincing argument to just do it anyway. She thought about throwing Elastigirl into a seat in the cabin behind the pilot’s, but her condition might get worse, and demand further attention.

“Fuck it,” Eve said out loud. She was already feeling hot between her legs, and her hands were shaking. She had never been in a sexual encounter before, even one where she just masturbated in front of someone. Helen’s confusion was apparent, as she had noticed a strange look come upon her captor’s face, and a jitteriness in her movements. She was flabbergasted as Eve unzipped her own tight jumpsuit, exposing skin from her collar to a few inches above her nethers.

Evelyn pulled out some whiskey and a glass, but paused. “Do you want a drink?” She asked, her unsteady hand reaching for a second glass.

Helen shook her head slowly after a moment, her cheeks pink and her scowl less convincing. She opened her mouth slightly but the words were caught in her throat. 

Eve’s eyes widened, and she licked her lips nervously. The undivided attention of another person on her bare skin was… intoxicating. The heroine’s face was turning cherry red, and she was looking hungrily, too shocked to be bashful.

Evelyn filled the glass with a shot of alcohol and downed it in one gulp. She filled it again, and offered some to Helen, who hesitated, before allowing her captor to tip the drink down her throat. A warm buzz filled the air, and the women felt a little tension begin to soften. 

Evelyn poured more. The sun was shining brilliantly through the front window of the plane. After taking a third shot, Evelyn saw Elastigirl’s reflection in the glass and looked at her. The whiskey was dulling her pain, and she seemed to be taking in the situation.

“You shouldn’t be drinking and flying, you know,” She said. Her bangs had fallen over her eye, and Evelyn brushed it behind her ear without thinking.

“Jesus, you sound like shit” Evelyn said, with genuine concern.

“Your fault,” Helen grumbled. “So what, you’re a nudist, now?”

Evelyne looked down, and suddenly remembered she had been halfway through stripping. Somewhere in her mind, she told herself that she should be embarrassed, but it didn’t quite connect.

“I was feeling pent up,” She said at length. 

Helen opened her mouth to say something, but Evelyn cut her off, not in the mood for whatever clever cutesy crap she was about to say.

“I was going to masturbate. It calms me down. And I didn’t feel comfortable leaving a super unattended on my plane, so I was going to do it right in front of you”

Helen was taken aback, not sure how to respond to that level of honesty. 

“Why did you save me?” Helen asked, again. “ I thought you hated me.”

‘Why would I hate you? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Evelyn murmured. Her head was already killing her, but she considered another drink, just to make this conversation a little less agonizing.

“You didn’t matter. It wasn’t ever anything personal against you. You were just what I had at hand to use for my end goal. To end humanity's reliance on Supers, forever. That was the plan, at least”

Evelyn ran her finger on the rim of her glass, remembering.

Helen sighed. 

“Eve, let me help you. You don’t have to go to jail, I’m sure there’s some sort of work around. parole or house arrest, something! If you keep going the way you’re going, I won’t be able to protect you from the law.”

“I tried to kill an ambassador, Helen. Even your influence has its limits. If I go back now, there’ll be a noose waiting for me.”

“I swear, I’ll protect you. It won’t come to that” Helen said quickly, determination filling her hoarse voice.

“So I have to put my life in your hands, just because you’re a super, is that it? Didn’t we have this conversation already?”

“What can I do to prove I’m not lying to you?” Helen demanded. 

“Nothing,” Evelyn sank into her chair. “I’ll find a place to drop you off. Then I’ll disappear forever.”

“You think you can just come into my life, make me feel this way and then just-!” Helen stopped herself. Eve turned to her slowly, taking in what she had just heard. 

“Feel what way?”

Helen looked down. Her cheeks were flushed.

A typhoon of emotions swirled inside Evelyn’s head. The sexual desire bashing heads against her parentless upbringing, her guardians condemning homosexual behaviours. She had committed plenty of taboos today, what was one more?

“I can’t believe this! I don’t even know your name. Is there any way,” Evelyn bit her lip. “ Is there any way you don’t think this is a disgusting, ridiculous mess?”

“You mean, you…” Helen started.

“I’ve never been interested in men. I thought I just hadn’t met one that was good enough or something. But when I met you it sort of… made sense all of a sudden. I was scared of what you would think, and of my own feelings, so I may have taken out some of my frustrations in your fights with the Screen Slaver. In my defense, though, I never told that pizza boy to swing that axe at you. That was all him.”

The hero thought for a moment. She spoke carefully, fully aware of how dangerous her words would be.

“My name is Parr. Helen Parr.” Elastigirl said. “ I’m… married to mr. Incredible.”

“Yeah, I noticed. I saw you in the news with your family. I’m guessing they wouldn’t be too thrilled about your new feelings for the woman who tried to ruin your lives.” 

“Maybe you can be a part of them?” Helen said, unsure.

“What the damn hell are you fucking saying?”

“I love my husband. But I have… these feelings for you, and I don’t think… If I have to make a choice, I think it’s going to tear me apart.” Helen was in pain again, but not from her cracked rib.

“There’s no way it would work.” Eve said, after a moment.

“Well, maybe if-,”

“I’ll find a place to drop you off, where you can find your way home. To your husband. But while I have you here to myself…”

“Evelyn, what are you…?”

Eve knelt in front of Elastigirl, and spread the heroine’s legs. Elastigirl looked alarmed, but didn’t try to stop her

Evelyn rubbed Helen’s thighs, working from the woman’s large bottom towards her nethers in slow methodical circles. Her lips were slightly parted and every so often she would glance up at Elastigirl's face to check her reaction. Elastigirl discovered herself biting her lip and pulled her mouth into a grimace that didn’t last very long. She was quickly forgetting the pain, and being bound to the chair was oddly arousing.

Evelyne put her lips against Helen’s abdomen and kissed her stomach. Her hands rubbed occasionally over the Heroine’s slit though her tights. 

Stop teasing, damn you, Helen thought. She closed her eyes and let her head relax against the chair rest

This went on for a few agonizing moments, where each touch of the hero’s wet tights brought intense burning pleasure

Helen felt Evelyn pull away and opened her eyes again. She watch transfixed as Eve pulled off her clothes, revealing her naked body. She had been sweating slightly, and she glistened in the bright sunlight. Evelyn looked down towards her captive and realized she couldn’t strip her without removing the constraints. She was so horny she almost decided to risk it, but noticed a tear in the fabric at the shoulder. She tugged at it, and it ripped smoothly, revealing Elastigirl’s naked chest.

“Hey! I didn’t exactly bring a spare outfit, you know!”

“It'll Be fine, we’ll think of something,” Eve said quickly, working her way through the grey fabric.

Evelyn cupped one of helen’s breasts and tongued at the nipple, feeling satisfaction at the heroine’s moans. She slid her hands down between helen’s legs again. Helen rocked her hips desperately against the fingers, no longer trying to hide her excitement

Evelyn kissed her chest and neck, and worked her way up to Helen’s mouth. Their tongues swirled in a motion mirroring Evelyn’s fingers down below.

Their lips parted. Helen clenched her teeth, and arched her back, her hips rocking furiously. Eve rubbed harder, faster, hand drenched in Helen’s hot juice. She watched Elastigirl’s face as she orgasmed, breathing hard

As they started to relax, they exchanged the sort of looks two people who tried to kill each other and fuck in the same day would. A sort of bewildered, but pleased grin.

“What about you?” Elastigirl asked, breathlessly. She gestured toward her bindings, which Eve decidedly ignored.

Evelyn drank a gulp of the alcohol and offered some to Helen, who finished off the glass. She coughed in pain and closed her eyes, regulating her breathing

“I can get by” Eve replied at length, and swiveled her chair to face the other woman.. She gazed at Elastigirl and rubbed herself 

“That sounds kind of boring” Elastigirl said. Her neck stretched forward and her head fell onto Eve’s lap. She looked up expectantly

“You’re really something else” Eve said sighing, not unhappily

She parted her legs enough for Elastigirl to fit her mouth against the wet slit. The heroine’s open mouth met the lips of the villainess’ muff and kissed them, licking the soft skin around the deep opening. Eve moaned

“You’re good at this” She said, closing her eyes. Helen smiled

The tongue circled Eve’s slit, giving extra attention to her clitoris. Evelyn stroked Elastigirl’s hair, lost in bliss. She gasped, first in pleasure, then in horror as gentle, not-tied-up fingers enter her.

She opened her eyes to see Elastigirl, free of her restraints, looking up at her grinning. She felt her mouth dry up, and looked blankly back. Panic burned through her. She hadn’t forgotten that this woman could lock her in jail for everything she had done. 

But then the pleasure started again, and she didn’t care. It didn't matter what would happen an hour from now...

Even as she was being pinned on her back and kissed furiously, she noticed Helen’s arm stretch out to the controls and set the plane back on course towards Metroville.

Maybe they could make it work, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've never really written something like this before. I just wanted more Helen/Evelyn stuff after watching Incredibles 2. I actually wrote this on the day it was released, June 15, but I didn't really like it so I didn't do anything with it. I just recently made some changes, and I think it's at a level where it's decent enough to post. If there's any tags or whatever I left out, please let me know! It's my first post here, so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing


End file.
